


i won't let you down (i will not give you up)

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: Sometimes, it takes drastic measures (see: almost dying by hand of your friend's father) to see things clearly.or: PP3 fix-it fic





	i won't let you down (i will not give you up)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Freedom '90 aka the last performance in pp3. Also - if you haven't seen pp3, there are spoilers in here. you've been warned!

So much has happened in the past twenty-four hours that Beca’s surprised her head hasn’t exploded from all the impact.

She stares at herself in the mirror of her hotel bathroom, dark blue eyes staring back into her. She wonders how she’s been able to go through hell and back and still be standing in one piece. Honestly, she can almost laugh at how insane the past twenty-four hours alone have been for her - DJ Khaled, Fat Amy’s dad, plunging into the ocean uncertain whether or not she’d make it through the night alive - but she’s pinched herself quite a few times since they’ve returned to the hotel and yeah, it’s all real.

Theo informed her that he’d swing by with some of DJ Khaled’s crew in a bit to pick Beca up and take her to backstage early so she’d be able to sign official documents and get all glammed up for her big debut. It’s surreal, the fact she’s doing this. For the first time in a long time, she finds herself in fear of making the wrong choice.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, comes close to the fear that set in last night in the taxi when Fat Amy - in the midst of the two of them doing their best to change outfits in the backseat - informed her of the current situation. Her blood went cold. Her eyes went wide. She had only one arm in a sleeve.

_Chloe._

It was her first thought, the place her brain immediately went to. Chloe Beale’s life is on the line.

(Of course, she cares about all the other Bellas too - how could she not? They’re family. But Chloe’s always been more for Beca, more than just one of the girls. She’s just...Chloe. Simple as that.)

In that moment, every memory of Chloe she had came to the forefront of mind: the day at the activities fair, Beca didn’t understand much besides fiery red hair and bright blue eyes paired with a bubbly personality; the way Chloe seemed to appear everywhere and Beca strangely found comfort in that every time she caught Chloe’s eyes; the nights they’d spend hours trying to figure out sets only to reduce into a fit of giggles; the way Chloe’s head rested on top of hers so perfectly; how bright Chloe’s eyes were when she suggested they move to New York together with Fat Amy; how Chloe was _always_ interested in hearing about Beca’s day, no matter how boring or frustrating it sounded.

Beca remembers feeling something squeeze inside of her at the thought of losing one of the brightest spots in her life.

“We can’t lose them,” she had said, voice hardly above a whisper.

She couldn’t lose the girls, no way, but she _really_ couldn’t lose Chloe. In fact, when Beca tries, she can’t remember life without the redhead and that thought often frightens and comforts her at the same time.

Amy seemed to recognize this fear instilled in Beca and told her with pure confidence, “We won’t. We’re going to save them.”

And despite how absolutely psycho the blonde sounded, Beca went along with it. She had to do whatever it took.

And it worked - thank _god_ it worked.

In all honesty, most of their little performance for Amy’s dad is a blur to Beca. But she remembers one moment incredibly clearly: the way she spun, hands up, only to find Chloe mirroring her position right in front of her. She remembers that for a moment, in the brief pause of choreography, Chloe’s expansive blue eyes looking at Beca with the most fear she’s ever seen in them.

(Chloe has never been good at hiding her emotions, even Legacy can tell you that.)

After seven years of living and breathing Chloe Beale’s existence, Beca understood the silent exchange. She knew they were running out of time, knew that Amy was doing her best - by doing who knows what - somewhere else on this ship, knew they had to keep stalling until they couldn’t any longer. But if this was going to be it, Beca suddenly had a lot to say to Chloe.

There were words in her throat waiting to pour out of her. They never came though; they couldn’t. She and Chloe had a job to do, friends to protect. Instead, she looked at Chloe and hoped the girl could understand.

Just like that, they turned away from each other and the song continued.

(Amy breaks in not even thirty seconds later.)

And Beca’s first words as soon as she resurfaced from the freezing cold water?

“Chloe! Chloe! Where are you?”

She doesn’t really know how to swim - never thought it was _that_ important - but she’s paddling wildly, trying to take in her surroundings and all she can see is Flo trying to stay afloat to her right.

“Beca!” she hears and her turns madly, trying to locate it. “I’m here! I’m okay!”

There was instant relief in Beca, grabbing onto Chloe as soon as she was in reach. Chloe’s hands immediately were all over Beca’s face, checking for injuries and all.

It’s funny how it sometimes takes a traumatic event such as almost being murdered by your best friend’s father to put things in perspective.

Beca’s known it for a while now if she’s being honest. It just took a few years, a long distance relationship that didn’t work out, and a cramped apartment in Brooklyn where she’s forced to share a bed to piece it all together.

There has always been something between her and Chloe. From the moment they met, she’s broken down every single one of Beca’s walls until there was nothing but only Beca Mitchell in her purest form left.

She likes the way Chloe forces her to cuddle (even if she pretends to hate it), the way Chloe will stop by the studio to bring Beca lunch because she’s been so busy she forgot to eat, the way they go around New York together to explore the city, the way Chloe makes her happier that she can ever remember being, the way the redhead laughs so genuinely, and the way she always makes time for Beca no matter what.

So yeah, maybe it’s been a long time coming.

(And maybe she doesn’t completely hate Amy’s not-so-subtle comments about her and Chloe - which, by the way, have come at an increasingly high rate since they moved into their apartment a few years back.)

Except now she’s about to sign with DJ Khaled and probably move to Los Angeles - which has been her dream this whole time, if anyone had forgotten - and Chloe’s going to vet school who knows where really; Beca’s only aware of the fact Chloe’s applied to like, five different schools throughout the country. On top of all of that, Chloe’s been all over that stupid military dude Chicago the whole damn trip.

Perhaps there’s been an expiration date that Beca wasn’t aware of. Chloe wasn’t going to just be readily available forever.

(It’s stupid to think so, isn’t it?)

A knock on the door startles the brunette from her reverie, and she immediately checks the time. That can’t be Theo already, can it? She should at least have another half hour before he’s supposed to come. Beca frowns as she trudges to her front door. She’s thinking of some witty comment to say to Theo - who will most likely stand there, bewildered - when she opens the door only to find not the British guy she’d been expecting, but a tall, skinny blonde.

“Hey Aubrey,” she greets warily.

It’s not that she isn’t friends with Aubrey - in fact, especially over the past three years, the two of them have become incredibly good friends. Long gone are the days where Beca, with her “ear monstrosities” and all would do every possible thing to piss Aubrey Posen off. Of course, Chloe had been a big part of bringing them together, forcing them to get over the past and actually hang out without the redhead forcing them together.

Dare Beca say it, Aubrey is one of her closest friends.

(Weird. So weird.)

“Hi Becs,” the blonde replies with an easy smile. “I just wanted to check on how you’re doing.”

It makes Beca smile a little, the way Aubrey’s gone out of her way to check up on her. She opens the door wider to allow the girl to enter. “I think we’re all still shaken up,” she admits.

Aubrey nods with a sigh. “I think Emily’s been scarred for life.”

Beca snorts. “I think we all have.”

The blonde chuckles softly and nods in agreement before taking a seat in the chair. “So,” she starts, looking at Beca with an excited gleam in her eye. “Have you officially signed yet?”

Beca shakes her head. “They’re coming to get me soon actually,” she explains. “Go over paperwork, all that good stuff before I get ready for tonight.”

Aubrey’s lips turn into a smile as she says, “You know Becs, I’m really proud of you.”

The younger girl shifts her weight from one foot to another. She’s always hated sappy moments like this (perhaps it’s because her childhood often lacked moments like these), and although she’s been more open to them over time with the help of the Bellas, she’s still not sure what to do or say.

“Thanks,” she says lamely, running a hand through her hair out of anxious habit.

It’s silent for a moment and then, “Actually Bree, do you think this is the right decision?”

Confusion clouds Aubrey’s features. She tilts her head almost like a dog would before asking, “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Beca groans, shoulders slumping as she begins to pace back and forth. “This,” she tells her, waving her hands around. “Signing, going to Los Angeles - all of it!”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

The brunette sighs, ending her pacing by plopping onto her bed with her shoulders sagged to match the turmoil inside of her. “I’ve wanted to go to Los Angeles to do my own thing for so long,” she begins, biting her lip.”but I thought I’d be going out there to product music - not, well, be the singer.”

Aubrey looks as her as if she’s grown a second head. “Beca,” she says rather loudly, almost startling her friend. “Are you insane? You’re so talented. This is your chance. You’d be crazy not to take it.” When Beca makes an uneasy face she adds, “As much of a pain in the ass you used to be, even back then I couldn’t deny how great of a singer you are.”

Beca quirks an eyebrow. “Then why didn’t you give me the solo when Chloe tried to give it to me my freshman year? Was it because of all my earrings?”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Be serious for a second here,” she requests. “You’re not making the wrong decision. This is huge for you.”

“But the Bellas-”

“-are supporting you every step of the way,” she quickly cuts in with conviction. “We know what you’re capable of, and we know if anyone of us is gonna be able to make it in this industry, it’s gonna be you.”

Beca sighs, hands leaning back to prop herself up on the bed. She nods for a few seconds before asking, “Isn’t it wrong to just ditch you guys?”

Aubrey stands up, stomping her foot. She has that look in her eye Beca’s seen so many times - when she’d infuriated Aubrey to the point she couldn’t be able to take it anymore. Except this time, it wasn’t filled with hatred for the younger girl, but for compassion.

Things really do change.

“Did you not listen to a word any of us said this morning?!” she asks. “Chloe said it herself - we’re always going to be family!”

At the mention of Chloe, Beca’s eyes soften and so do the rest of her features.

“Right,” she says in a gentle voice, eyes looking past Aubrey rather than at her.

The blonde - not as well-versed as Chloe in the language of Beca Mitchell but still has learned a lot over the years - notices the shift in the smaller girl and raises her eyebrows.

“What’s this really about?” she asks.

“What?” Beca asks back.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Cut the bullshit Beca,” she tells her. “I know you’re not _that_ oblivious anymore. What is it?”

Beca bites her lip pensively, as if debating on whether or not to share what’s on her mind. She looks at Aubrey the words on the tip of her tongue. Aubrey can sense the apprehension in the younger Bella and sighs, making her way next to Beca on the bed.

“Tell me,” she says in an almost nurturing tone.

Beca lets out a long sigh. “Okay,” she agrees. “I’ll tell you.”

Aubrey looks at her expectantly.

“You know how sometimes it takes things like, well, like what happened last night to put things into perspective?”

She nods.

Beca reminds herself to breathe. In. Out.

“Last night, the thought of losing you guys scared me. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything like that,” she admits. “But I think...I think the possibility of losing Chloe scared me the most.”

Aubrey blinks, looking harder at Beca. It’s almost as if she didn’t hear right, but she’s going to stay quiet for a bit longer. She needs confirmation.

Beca laughs, and Aubrey notices there are tears in her eyes and she’s trying to make light of the heaviness they’ve settled in.

“Beca…”

“She’s it, you know? I’ve had her this whole time and I still didn’t see her coming,” the brunette continues. “And it’s not like I didn’t have a clue, but it was just - she’s _Chloe_ and she’s my best friend.”

Aubrey lets the silence sit for a second before asking, “So what are you going to do about it?”

Beca’s brows furrow together before she turns her head towards Aubrey. “Are you like, not freaking out about this? I thought you’d freak out about this. She’s your best friend.”

The blonde lets out a soft laugh, patting Beca’s shoulder. “You know we’ve all been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and see this, right?”

“Even you? I mean, we kind of hated each other for a long time. Aren’t you concerned I’m not good enough for her? It’s Chloe freakin’ Beale. Chloe, who’s a combination of rainbow, sunshine, and puppies. She’s -- and I’m…” she trails off, shaking her head.

“Do you know why I hated you for so long?” Aubrey asks abruptly.

Beca half-heartedly gives her a cheeky smile her as she answers, “You mean besides my awful ‘ear monstrosities,’ the excess amount of eyeliner I used to wear, and the fact I always had something to say?”

“Yes, besides those,” Aubrey chuckles.

“Why then?”

“Chloe and I have been friends since we met at one of those stupid freshmen orientation things,” the blonde explains, a distant expression on her face as she recalls her college days. “We joined the Bellas together - suffered through all of that together. She was there for, well, you know, the whole puke incident.”

Beca does her best to hide her snicker and Aubrey clears her throat.

“She’s my best friend,” Aubrey shrugs. “I care about her a lot. Then you came in and Chloe was suddenly all about you. I mean, we’d still be friends - we’ll always be friends - but here was Chloe, sweet, bright-eyed Chloe, and then there was the girl with an attitude and an immediate distaste for anyone who so much as looked in her direction.”

The petite girl makes an indignant sound to which Aubrey shoots her an apologetic smile. The blonde lets out a laugh before continuing.

“I thought Chloe deserved better,” she admits. “I told her so, too. I’d always tell her, but she wouldn’t listen to me. She’s always followed her heart. I mean - who the hell fails Russian Literature _three times_ in a row? And the fact you were so dense about all of it, running off with that stupid Treble-”

“-Jesse,” Beca supplies.

“Whatever he was annoying,” she dismisses.

“So is there a point to this story or…?”

“Right,” Aubrey nods, bringing herself back to the topic at hand. “Anyway, the more I saw you with Chloe, the way you two built the Bellas back up and then just seeing the two of you in New York - well, I realized there’s no one else who gets Chloe the way you do.”

Beca meets Aubrey’s gaze and finds nothing but sincerity. She stays quiet, listening to the rest of what her friend has to say.

“You and Chloe just work in a way I’ve never quite understood. You balance each other out and push each other to be better. Plus, I’ve never seen anyone else come as close to cuddling with you as Chloe has,” she jokes.

“Amy tries too often,” Beca mutters with a scowl.

“You’re perfect for her Becs,” Aubrey promises with a smile and a pat on the knee. “After all Chloe’s been through, you’re it for her.”

The brunette’s lips form into a small smile and she feels something heavy lift off her shoulders. It’s not that she’s been seeking Aubrey’s approval - she’s _never_ done that in all their years of friendship - but it seems like talking to Aubrey about it has given her reassurance that this isn’t only all in her head. Chloe and Beca, Beca and Chloe; it’s a very real thing.

Her face falls as she remembers, “Chicago.”

Aubrey waves her worries away with a roll of her eyes. “Chloe’s always been a flirt,” she points out. “And they’re not dating or anything.”

“You sure?”

“Beca Mitchell,” she says very seriously that it almost scares Beca like it used to in college. “You stop doubting yourself and go get the girl. My dad always said-”

“Maybe your dad’s weird sayings won’t help at the moment,” Beca suggests, giving her a small pat on the back of her shoulder.

They share a quick - albeit awkward, because it _is_ Aubrey and Beca - hug and pull away when there’s a knock on the door.

_“Beca, you ready to go?”_

Beca stands, helping Aubrey up too. “Theo,” she explains.

“You’re gonna be amazing,” Aubrey tells her, giving her arm one last squeeze.

“I hope so.”

* * *

Of _course_ she brings the Bellas up on stage with her. Why wouldn’t she? Beca wouldn’t be where she is now without them.

(Plus she always knows she can count on them to make angelic harmonies for any song at any given moment.)

The hardest part of the performance is just trying to keep it together because suddenly everyone’s hugging and there are tears in everyone’s eyes threatening to spill over. She can’t wipe the damn smile off her face because these are the only people she ever truly needs in her life. Her heart might burst from all the love she’s feeling. Suddenly there’s no crowd. DJ Khaled isn’t backstage. It’s just her and the Bellas. Nothing has ever felt more familiar to her.

She goes around, giving each of them hugs as the song begins to wind down. Somehow she’s managed to find herself in between Aubrey and Chloe, the ones who pulled her into this crazy ride in the first place (Chloe more than Aubrey, obviously), and she turns to Chloe as she keeps singing. Chloe smiles as she continues to provide backup, pulling the smaller girl into a side hug.

She’s tempted to stop singing and just tell Chloe how she feels, but she’s wrapped up in a performance and the Bellas are still backing her up and honestly it’d be just so unprofessional of her to do so. So she continued, the Bellas growing quieter as they end the song.

“ _I won’t let you down. I will not give you up. It’s the one good thing that I’ve got._ ”

The crowd erupts, louder than they’d been during any of the Bellas' previous performances on door and Beca feels a rush inside of her.

Maybe she’s meant to do this all along.

She turns back around to face her friends - her family - and just like always, her eyes find Chloe first. The redhead has the proudest smile on her face and they meet each other halfway, wrapping themselves up in a tight hug. The rest of the girls are quick to join them, and now it’s really hard to keep the tears in because this is it. One last performance together. It’s done. They’re moving on now.

Eventually the Bellas peel off slowly, giving each other room to breathe and making space to hug individual girls. Beca allows herself to stay in Chloe’s tight embrace, lets herself hear “Becs I’m so proud of you” over and over again. She wants to say it, has it on the tip of her tongue, but something’s stopping her.

Chloe is pulled off of Beca by Fat Amy, who pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. Beca laughs at it all. She faces Emily, who’s pulling her into her tall figure tightly.

“Thank you for everything,” the legacy murmurs into her ear and Beca hates that she’s being so god damn emotional.

“Don’t be a sap,” she teases, pulling away and shooting a wink in her direction.

Someone’s tugging on Beca’s jacket and she turns around to see Aubrey with a determined smirk. She nods over to Chloe - who has now been let go - and gives her a look. Beca only grins at her motions, marching over to the mentioned girl.

(It could be the performance. It could be the crowd still going wild. It could be all the stupid emotions the girls are putting on display. Whatever it is, Beca is no longer afraid.)

“Hey Beale!” she calls out confident and sure.

Chloe looks at her with curiosity filled in those big blue eyes. She opens her mouth to respond, but Beca reaches out and tugs on the other girl’s leather jacket. Chloe slightly stumbles in her boots, but she’s caught by Beca’s hand on her waist and is immediately pulled into Beca’s lips.

In this exact moment, everything else falls away. The noise of the crowd fades. The Bellas surrounding them seem nonexistent. Europe seems miles away. All there is for Beca is Chloe’s lips against hers, reciprocating a kiss so sweet that Beca thinks her legs might give out. She holds Chloe steady, inhaling when the girl’s hand comes up to her jaw, almost cradling it gently.

 _God,_ Chloe Beale is an amazing kisser.

It’s Beca who pulls away first, wanting to see how Chloe’s taking it (not that the kiss wasn’t enough). She opens her eyes to find those pretty blues already looking at her. Chloe’s lips form into a wide smile and Beca’s heart feels like it’s singing.

Their surroundings come back into play and Beca can hear all of their friends yelling and screaming over each other.

“Finally!”

“Pay up, aca-bitches!”

“Glad someone finally opened their eyes!”

“I love you guys!”

(Emily. That last one was definitely Emily.)

They’re signaled off the stage and Beca only smiles at Chloe, letting her go only to grab her hand and lead her backstage, away from everyone else. The Bellas all go ahead of them, and as Aubrey passes them, she turns and shoots them a wink before she’s dragged away by the legacy.

As soon as they’re down the makeshift stairs Chloe has Beca pinned against the wall. She’s got a tight grip on her and presses her forehead against Beca’s carefully, hovering what few inches she has on the brunette.

“Come to California with me,” Beca blurts out before Chloe can kiss her again, out of breath and in love.

“What?” Chloe asks, but there’s a smile there.

Beca’s hands reach up and grab the collar of Chloe’s jacket. She runs her hands down the material as she says, “I know we’ve been through a lot these past few days, but I realized I can’t live life without you and I’m done waiting. Please, please come with me. I want you - I want to be with you. I wanna be Beca and Chloe, as in like, together, like the way the girls joke about, the way Amy snickers about. I want you Chloe, fuck I need you with me always.”

Chloe’s somewhat bewildered at all the words coming out of Beca’s mouth, but she takes it in stride.

(Not like she’s been waiting to hear these words for a really long time or anything. Not at all.)

Her lips form into a smirk as she asks, “Are you trying to say you love me?”

Beca nods once, quick and short. “Yes,” she breathes out. “I love you, Chloe. I’ve always loved you. I just didn’t know it.”

“The vet school I heard from is in California,” she informs her with a grin. “I was going to tell you. Like, with you not having a job and all. That maybe you’d...but now you’re signed so, I guess that’s settled.”

The brunette’s grinning so hard Chloe’s surprised her cheeks haven’t burst yet. She pulls Chloe impossibly closer. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot all these years,” she murmurs as she eyes Chloe’s lips.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more obvious,” the redhead shoots back with a giggle. “Oh, by the way, I love you, too.”

“Shut up you big nerd,” Beca tells her before pulling Chloe down for another kiss.


End file.
